Renkotsu
|team=Shichinintai |previous team= |partner= |previous partners= |weapons= Various Explosives and Incendiary Devices |family= }} '|煉骨|Refined Metal Skill}} was a killer who was also a member of the Band of Seven. An expert military engineer, he creates explosives and incendiary devices, including a type of flaming oil that he can spew from his mouth, and reconstructs Ginkotsu into a living artillery weapon that resembles a modern tank. He is also a gifted strategist and has some skill at hand to hand combat, although the only members of the group he surpasses in fighting skills are Mukotsu and Kyōkotsu. History During the story Renkotsu first appears in the anime taking over a Buddhist temple; however, his scene is omitted from the manga. He then takes Inuyasha and his poisoned friends in after his battle with Ginkotsu and gains his trust. Later, after Ginkotsu attacks Inuyasha at the temple, Renkotsu sets the temple with Inuyasha's friends in it on fire, but not before stealing Kagome's Shikon Jewel Shards. He is spared by Inuyasha, and he and Ginkotsu regroup with the Band of Seven. He reworks Ginkotsu into a tank, and then along with Jakotsu and Ginkotsu, collects Suikotsu. When reunited with Bankotsu, he is forced to give up the shards he stole from Kagome. Bankotsu promptly threatens Renkotsu with death if he keeps more shards for himself. Renkotsu appears later with Ginkotsu, fighting Kōga. They gain the upper hand at first, but Kōga causes Renkotsu to fall from Ginkotsu's back after critically injuring him. Ginkotsu, angered, unleashes all of his artillery upon Kōga. Kōga defeats him, but Ginkotsu self-destructs and uses his Shikon shard to protect Renkotsu (in the manga, Kōga stuffs Renkotsu's armor into Ginkotsu's cannon, causing it to explode). Renkotsu uses Ginkotsu's shard to heal his wound. He then attacks again by trapping Inuyasha, Kagome, Kōga, and Kōga's followers into a cave. He defeats Inuyasha and prepares to cut out Kōga's jewel shards, but is then handily defeated by Inuyasha's timely appearance. Later, after Inuyasha enters the barrier surrounding the Band of Seven's fortress, Renkotsu chases him and toys with the helpless Inuyasha. Inuyasha slips through a crevice only to meet Jakotsu in battle. Renkotsu observes the battle and removes Jakotsu's jewel shard after he was defeated by Inuyasha. With three jewel shards, he challenges Bankotsu, but dies after Bankotsu, deeming him a traitor, cuts all of the jewel shards out of Renkotsu's body. Physical description Renkotsu is bald, which is thought to be because it's said he was once a monk/priest (he is able to write). He has tattoos upon his face which stand for Deception. He usually wears armor and a bandanna. His original armor consisted of a blue undershirt with a reddish-orange armor, but after his battle with Kōga, in which much of his armor was torn off, Renkotsu adopts a new outfit with a black undershirt and orange armor with a flame-like design. Powers & Abilities Renkotsu Fire Gourd 108.JPG|Rekotsu's Fire Gourd... Renkotsu Fire Breath 109.JPG|...which allows him to breathe fire. Renkotsu Fire Wire 108.JPG|Fire Wires Renkotsu FireNet 108.jpg|Fire Net Renkotsu FireWhip 111.JPG|Fire Whip Renkotsu River of Flames 117.JPG|River of Flames Renkotsu Cannon 117.jpg|Cannon Renkotsu Gatling Gun 117.jpg|Gatling Gun Renkotsu Flamethrower 117.JPG|Flamethrower Renkotsu Dynamite 117.JPG|Explosives Renkotsu Censor 105.jpg|Sensor Renkotsu is a very skilled strategist. He is a master of chemistry, explosives, metallurgy & mechanics. He uses a variety of fire-based weapons, including "steel" strings that light on fire, cannons, and dynamite. He can also breathe fire by drinking a special oil and spitting it from his mouth (no explanation is given as to how the oil is lit, as it comes from his mouth as fire). He also has a wooden wheelbarrow that he uses to carry his artillery after Ginkotsu's death. Weapons *'Fire Gourd:' Renkotsu has a gourd which has a extremely flammable liquid inside of it, which he drinks then spits out as flames. This is his most commonly used weapon. *'Fire Wire:' Renkotsu has wires which he wields with his fingers. He can set them on fire instantaneously & use them to bind his opponents. **'Fire Net:' With his fingers interlaced, Renkotsu can make the wires form a net to keep the target from escaping by leaping/flying. **'Fire Whip:' Basically Renkotsu only using one Fire Wire & using it similarly to a whip. *'River of Flames:' Not really so much of a technique as a strategy. The idea of this strategy was to catch Kagome and Kōga at the foot of the mountain of the spirits, is to throw oil on the river(after making a dam from rocks dislodges by explosives) and then set fire to it, forming a layer of fire on the river. *'Flamethrower:' A pump like device that launches a whirlwind of fire from it by pushing a pump in the back. *'Bazooka/Cannon:' A weapon of Renkotsu's that fires explosive rounds by pressing switch/button. *'Gatling Gun:' Another of Renkotsu's weapons, that can fire explosive rounds in quick succession. *'Explosives:' He uses various types of explosives such as bombs, dynamite, etc. *'Sensor:' He uses a small sensor that he uses to put certain people to sleep. It works at a rather fast speed, knocking out both Kagome & Shippō in seconds. Quotes Trivia * The tattoos on his face mean Deception, referring to him often using trickery to get what he wants. * Speaking about his tattoos, it would seem Renkotsu can hide them at will, or they're just face paint. References es:Renkotsu Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category: Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Male Category:Sengoku Characters